Show Biz, Baby
by MellaTheKnightmare
Summary: Meet the two celebrities managed by Galaxy Stars: Touya Asagi and Ren Akabane. Touya is a singer and Ren is an actor. Both are well-known and adored, but what will happen to their popularity, and their relationship, when their manager tries to get them to star in a movie based on a gay love story? Ren x Touya, from Star Project. Rated M for possible future lemon-y situations.


A young girl held out a CD and black Sharpie to a blond teenager and meekly asked him, "Um, T-Touya, can you please sign this...?" The teen, Touya Asagi, beamed and acquired the marker and his debut album from the girl's fingers.

He was relatively new to being a celebrity, and he considered it an honor when a fan approached him. After he autographed the CD and the girl left with a pink tint on her cheeks, Touya looked behind him to face his manager and shouted,

"Manager, did you see that?! I-I'm so happy now!"

The manager, Lupiko, glanced up from her clipboard. Touya was 17, the same age as her, but he acted like a small child when it came to things like this. Normally, people would be irritated, but the singer's gleeful smile was contagious. She couldn't help grinning back. "Good job, Touya! You should be proud of yourself."

The blond was about to thank Lupiko, but then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Ren? Wasn't he right next to you?" The manager looked around, but she didn't see the other star. Lupiko's eyes were barely visible; obscured by her long brunette bangs, but Touya could tell that she was worried about Ren. But then the two of them heard a girl shriek,

"REN~~!" The singer and Lupiko turned around and saw that Ren was surrounded by a circle of fangirls. Ren was an actor, and he's gotten more media attention than Touya has. He was usually quite cold around people, but it when it came to fans, he was a bit more friendly. It was just a facade, though.

Touya and Lupiko tried to approach the actor, but they couldn't get past the fortress of screaming females. They decided to go to a small restaurant nearby and wait out the situation.

* * *

Ren eventually joined Touya and his manager at their booth with an exasperated expression. He sat next to Touya and remarked, "I don't know how to handle all those girls. I wish they'd calm down a little..."

Touya looked a bit surprised. "I'm so jealous, Ren. All those girls idolize you. I'd love to have that." Ren was a bit thrown off by Touya's optimism. But he looked more intrigued rather than angry.

"Hmm. You would."

Lupiko was seated on the opposite side of the two stars, and she was studying them. Both were gorgeous, but in different ways. Ren had a "bad boy" look to him, and a personality to match. Touya had a "boy-next-door" look, and his personality... also matched. The manager giggled quietly when she realized this. Neither of the boys heard her.

Touya held a forkful of the chicken breast he was eating out to Ren. "Ren, do you want some of my food? You must be hungry." The actor glanced at the younger boy. He uttered,

"Thanks." and went to grab the fork, but Touya yanked his hand away.

"No, let me feed you," Touya said while smiling innocently. Ren raised his right eyebrow at the blond, as if to say, _'__Are you kidding me?'_ Touya pouted slightly and insisted, "We're a family, aren't we? You, me , and Lupiko." Ren seemed to soften up a bit.

He, Touya, and Lupiko all had problems when it came to their familes. Touya found out that he was adopted, and ran away from home to find his real family. Ren has a step-brother that he, for some reason, wants revenge against. And Lupiko has no family. Both of her parents died in a car accident.

Ren smiled for the first time today and told the boy next to him, "Yeah... we are a family."

* * *

_The next day..._

Touya was laying down on a couch in the office of Galaxy Stars, the company that was left to Lupiko, and reading an article that was about him. _'__A rising star'_, the article called him. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Me? A star..."

He snapped out of the daze he was in when Lupiko ran into the office. "TOUYA! WHERE'S REN?!" The singer let out a short scream and replied,

"Um, in his room..."

"REN! GET OVER HERE!"

Touya saw that the manager had a bunch of papers cradled in her arms. Ren walked in while running one hand through his onyx locks. "What? What are you yelling about this time?" Lupiko ran to both of the boys and handed them a large booklet. Touya sat up and saw the first line on the front page, _Script for Falin From Heaven_, before exclaiming,

"Lupiko! You know I'm bad at memorizing scripts!"

The manager had a somewhat evil smirk on her face. "Keep on reading, sweetie."

The blond was about to resume his reading, but Ren interrupted. "What the- ?! These are... gay roles?! Lupiko!" The female couldn't contain her laughter any longer, and she burst out into somewhat obnoxious giggles. Touya faced Ren.

"W-what? Gay roles...?"

The actor's amethyst eyes had an anger to them. "Yeah, she wants to put us in a movie about some Angel guy and his Devil boyfriend!" Touya, for some reason, blushed and addressed Lupiko,

"Manager, this isn't funny! W-why are you doing this...?"

The brunette had a teasing tone in her voice when she answered, " Huh? Don't you two know that girls go crazy over attractive gay men? And so do guys! This is just the thing you need to boost your popularity."

The stars were silent. They knew that they couldn't argue with their manager. She had a habit of becoming a bit... deranged when things didn't go her way. She once flipped a table over because Touya didn't like her cooking.

Lupiko clapped her hands together and reassured the males, "Don't worry, there are no sex scenes in this movie. I think the most you have to do is kissing."

The stars looked at each other. Touya nervously smiled at Ren and said, with uncertainty, "Um... it'll be an honor to work with you...?" The actor glared at him and went back to his room.


End file.
